When Bastards Don't Remember
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: Lovi is pregnant and Antonio doesn't remember. T for mention of pregnant personifications, insinuations and, well, Lovi.


A/N: _This is really random and just an idea that popped into my head a few days ago. I sort of have this Lovi-loves-him-but-Toni-is-clueless thought process. Oh, and apparently countries can get pregnant. Or Lovi is just special. _

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Lovina walked out of the hospital and wandered to her car.

She didn't know what she was doing, her body was on auto-pilot.

How…how could that be right? The doctors must have made some kind of mistake.

Right?

Because…she just couldn't…she couldn't be…

Pregnant?

_That couldn't be right_, she thought, _I've never had sex. I would have remembered if I-_

But then a thought struck her.

It wasn't…_that_ was it?

It must have been. There was no other way.

But then…that meant that this baby was…_his_.

…

He didn't love her, though!

He had been drunk! He probably didn't even remember!

He would have knocked up anyone, she just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Not that she didn't love him, but, he wouldn't want the baby would he?

What would everyone else say?

Lovina didn't remember starting the car, or driving anywhere, but here she was. Sitting in her car. Right in front of _his _house.

What was she going to do?

She had only seen him once since he'd…taken her. But that was a world conference.

What should she do?

For some reason, she found herself walking up the porch. The front yard where she had grown up. Knocking on the familiar brown door.

It opened to reveal a smiling face, green eyes lighting up.

Why did seeing him always have to be so damn _painful_.

"_Hola_ Lovi!" the Spaniard exclaimed, "Come in!"

Lovina entered the familiar house, still trying to work out her inner thoughts.

"Do you want some food? I've got tomatoes!" Antonio said happily.

Well, the best thing to do would be to act normally.

"Whatever," Lovina shrugged, trying not to looks stiff.

Antonio smiled and went to retrieve the tomatoes while the Italian sunk onto the couch.

"Here you are Lovi~!" Antonio practically sang as he brought over a plate of tomatoes.

"_Grazie_," Lovina muttered as she shoved a slice of the bright red fruit into her mouth.

"Lovi…" Antonio said slowly, a strange look crossing his face, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Lovina demands, a little too quickly, "Nothing."  
"You've been in my house for nearly five minutes and never once have the words 'tomato bastard' been said," Antonio pressed, staring at the girl in front of him, "What's wrong?"

Lovina loves his eyes, but she hates them. They can make her do anything. All he has to do is look at her, and the Italian's resolve crumbles. She's his slave.

Antonio scoots closer, his shirt riding up to reveal perfectly tan skin stretched across incredibly firm muscles.

"I-I…um…" Lovina stutters.

Dammit! Why did he have to be so damn _sexy_? Why couldn't he be a not extremely handsome (sexy, hot, incredibly good looking etc. etc.) Spaniard?

Why did everything about him have to be so perfect while everything about her was so…not?

But those eyes…damn those eyes! She had to tell him.

"An-Antonio," she said slowly, then it all came out at once, "I-I'm…I'mgoingtohaveababy."

"What?" Antonio's face was confused.

For the love of all that was good and tomatoes, she was going to have to say it again! All because this super sexy bastard couldn't hear right!

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Lovina finally got it out, "I'm going to have a baby."

Antonio still looked confused.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" the Italian exclaimed.

Now those eyes were widened in shock and…was that pain?

"What-? How-? Who-?" Antonio stuttered, until finally landing on, "Aren't you a virgin?"

Lovina rolled her eyes.

"No, idiot," she said sarcastically, "I managed to get pregnant all by my lonesome."

"To repeat my previous questions," Antonio said, "What, how and who?"

Taking a deep breath, but deciding that the truth would be the best option, Lovina stared back at the swirling emerald depths that held so much power over her.

"Antonio," she said, "Do you remember Gilbert's party a week and a half ago?"

"Gilbert?!" now there was something dangerously close to fury in Antonio's eyes, "He's the one that did this?!"

"No! It was just his party!" Lovina said quickly, trying to calm the fuming Spaniard.

"Well, it was getting late and you were drunk," Lovina started again, "And I asked someone if they'd seen you and they said you were in the basement. I was sober so I was going to drive you home, so I went down to get you."

Here Lovina paused, clearing her throat before continuing.

"You were really drunk and I told you that we had to go and you said no, so I told you to cut the shit and stop acting like an asshole and then you…uh…" Lovina paused again, glancing at the worry that was growing in the Spaniards eyes, "Then you told me that you didn't like it when I called you names and that you had to teach me a lesson and you…um…"

Here she trailed away, not wanting to go into much detail about the following events.

Antonio's eyes looked shattered as he stared at her, "Lovi did I…did I…rape you?"

Here was the awkward part.

"Not…not exactly," Lovina said, which just made Antonio even more confused.

"I kind of…let you…" she clarified, "And afterwards you passed out and I drove you home and left you on the couch and just…left. I didn't know what else to do."

But Antonio was still stuck on one factor, "You…let me? Why?"

"Because I…I l-lo-" the words were stuck in her throat but she finally pushed them out in a whisper, "Because I love you."

Antonio just stared at her.

"You do?" he finally managed.

Lovina nodded, "I thought you knew. I never said it outright but…I always have. You always have been an idiot."

Antonio somehow managed to pick his jaw up off the floor enough to say, "Lovi?"

She looked at him and, a little hesitantly, he took her hand.

She didn't flinch away from his touch, which was good sign. Instead, she leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. Antonio could practically feel her blush through his shirt.

"I…I still love you," she muttered, "Even after what you did."

He didn't want to break the physical contact, but Antonio pulled away from the hug so he could see Lovina's eyes.

"Lovi…I'm so sorry it had to happen this way," he said, the pain evident in his voice, "I had always wanted it to be so much…different. In so many ways."

Now it was Lovina's turn to be confused, "What?"

"I…" Spain cleared his throat, "_Ti amo troppo_."

There was a heart beat of silence before Lovina jumped on Antonio.

"_Te amo! Te amo, bastardo! Te amo! Te amo!_" she exclaimed.

Antonio laughed, a little hysterically, maybe.

Lovina pulled back, staring at the Spaniard, "Do you want this child?"

Antonio looked at her very seriously, "Lovina Vargas, I swear that if I ever let anyone lay so much as a finger on that child, you are allowed to kill me."

She couldn't hold in any longer. Tears spilling over her flushed cheeks, Lovina gasped as Antonio kissed her cheeks where the tear tracks were leaving stains.

"_Ti amo troppo, bastardo_," she whispered, closing the distance between the two.

Lovina was exhausted, but she cracked her eyes open to watch Antonio, _her _Antonio, holding their baby.

Her engagement ring sparkled as she held out a hand, her husband (oh how much she loved that word!) holding onto her with one hand and their child with the other.

"So…" Antonio gazed lovingly down at his wife, "You both made it through. I was kind of worried."

Lovina raised an eyebrow, but was too tired to do much more.

"You were sort of screaming bloody murder, _mi amor_," the Spaniard confided.

Grinning, Lovine looked up at their little girl. She could see curly chocolate locks poking out from around the blanket the baby was swaddled in, and knew that, behind those closed lids, were emerald green eyes.

"You know that if she doesn't play football, we'll have to disown her," the Italian said seriously.

Looking scandalized, Antonio covered the baby's eyes with his hand, "Don't listen to her, _mi quierda_! I would never let your mama do something so terrible!"

"You're covering her eyes, not her ears," Lovina laughed, "But I guess if she's as big an idiot as you are it won't matter."

"An idiot you fell in love with," Antonio teased, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Bastard," Lovina muttered, but there was no venom in the words.

All was well.


End file.
